Double Lariat
by Konetsu
Summary: Aria never liked knowing about her feelings for a certain coworker, especially since all her thoughts somehow had something to do with her and becoming into a sort of obsession. However, said coworker seems to let things fall into place when she gives Aria a brief summary on her favorite novel.


_**A/N:**_

Editing this because it is old. :P

Anyway, this was my first attempt at FF in a few years, so I hope you like it.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

* * *

_**Double Lariat**_

* * *

It was all captivating…from the way she talked, walked, carried around a tray, even down to how she clocked in and out everyday. There was no stopping her beauty, her elegance in how she just…existed. Everything about her was beautiful.

Aria hated it, especially her hypocrisy.

Nekomura Iroha lived up to her name. She was beautiful, like a flower, and bright and cheerful. Everyone she served and everyone she met loved her. She was also aloof and mysterious, quiet and calm natured like a cat. Everything she did targeted attention, like those videos that go viral overnight. Aria didn't understand why she was so…obsessed, with her friend and coworker.

Everyday the two would walk in, Iroha oblivious to the stare her platinum-haired friend would stare at her, oblivious to how well Aria would watch as she slid her card to clock in.

"Why do we even open so early?" the peach-haired girl would ask every morning, a small but well covered yawn overcoming her. Aria had an answer - her uncle, stupid Yuuma, noticed her noticing the other employee, so he assigned them to early morning shifts. Alone. - yet she would never tell her that.

On her days off, Aria would waltz in there and hang out with the chefs in the back, not really caring if she was in the way of the others. She had an excuse to watch Iroha while she worked the floor alone, smiling the same as she did when they worked together. Aria hated how some of the younger males that came in ogled her, and it infuriated her that Iroha would tease them a little bit, her excuse being, "For the tips!"

Men were disgusting.

They reminded Aria of her first time, with an decent guy who clearly liked her but was after one thing. The moment he dove in, she was convinced men were not for her. It was uncomfortable, very painful and the feeling of a man on top of her made her sick. Her frustration built up to the point it came out as a convincing orgasm. He did not make her feel good, and she was so disgusted with herself she couldn't look into a mirror for a week straight.

Friday afternoon, after an annoying day in classes and dealing with too many stupid people, Aria sauntered into her workplace. The first face she met was the cashier; a cute, younger woman that seemed to have a crush on one of their chefs, Miki. Their interactions were too cute for their own good.

"Ah!" the green-haired girl smiled, smiling brightly at Aria as she walked in. "Good afternoon, Aria-san," she greeted. Her small hands grabbed a menu and she led the waitress into her favorite booth.

"Thanks Gumi-san," she smiled lightly, opening up the menu for things she had seen far too many times to even bother looking at them. "I'll start with just a decaf coffee please."

Gumi nodded and bounced off to the counters, getting everything necessary to make it. Aria wondered where Iroha was. She checked her wristwatch, and mentally slapped herself for forgetting. Both of them had the day off on Friday, meaning she was probably heading home or out somewhere with her friends.

"Damn," she told herself, leaning to the left so her cheek rested against the cold glass window. Her legs ended up on the seat across from her, acting like a footstool. The sound of cars and people vibrated against her skin, relaxing her even more.

By the time she was starting to doze off, and had her eyes closed halfway, someone shoved her legs off the seat and took their place in the warm spot. Aria jumped and took a moment to compose herself enough to make out Iroha sitting across from her. "Aria," she greeted lightly, opening up a novel.

Her coffee was sitting at the edge of the table, steam coming out in small puffs. Aria grabbed it before her cat-like friend could, glaring at the golden-eyed woman. "Order your own," she chided before taking a slow sip. The heat erupted in her body, enveloping Aria in a blanket of warmth.

Iroha was still looking at her book, slightly bent in the spine and dog eared in various places they made it look more like a dictionary by the way they wouldn't close right.

"It's my favorite," Iroha suddenly said, turning a page. Her bright eyes looked up mysteriously at Aria, before looking back down. They moved along with the words on the page, trapping the crystal-amethyst eyes woman before she could think. "It's called _Double Lariat_. About a girl who just can't seem to get as good as her friends when it comes to life. She keeps trying and trying, but obstacles prevent her from doing what she wants. She's always trying to find the answer to her failure, but she can never find it; instead, she tries to just become a better person, overcoming her comfort zone."

A small smirk crawled on Iroha's face at that, and Aria, a little interested, raised an eyebrow at her pause. "And?" she asked quietly, coffee half gone and forgotten.

The peach-haired woman slid out of the table and nearly jumped into Aria's body, leaning close enough that their noses were touching. Aria could literally feel her cheeks burning from her personal bubble suddenly popping.

"I don't know," Iroha whispered, her breath a mix of honey and mint. Her grip on the book fell and it dropped on the tabletop, the loud sound catching the attention of some people. "I'm wondering that myself."

"What do you mean…?" Aria choked out as much as she could, hating how Iroha was making her feel so suddenly. Her heart was slamming against her ribs, a deep sound echoing in her ears.

She took in every feature of her, her golden eyes that hid a hint of caramel in them; her small, kissable nose and finally, her lips that were still pulled up into a smirk. Aria gulped at her obvious ogling.

Leaning in even more until the only support left was the glass window and they were almost fully lying down on the plushy seat, Iroha looked deeply into Aria's eyes, as if she was searching for something. Aria took in a deep breath, and, finally finding the answer within those golden eyes filling with mirth, pressed their lips together.

It was soft and slow, pouring out everything they couldn't say out loud, rendering Iroha's metaphors useless. Aria held her tight, never wanting to let go, not caring if she was dangerously opening herself up. Iroha responded by caressing her cheeks, down to her shoulders and her torso. Eventually the need for air stopped them, but all Aria could and wanted to focus on were those deep golden pools, glimmering with happiness.

"So, what is it?" Aria asked impatiently, ignoring their blushing, irritated and uncomfortable audience. "What is her answer, the one she finds in the end?"

Iroha giggled against her neck, her hot breath sending a wave of shivers down Aria's back. "Get your own book to find out," she laughed. The platinum-haired woman opened her mouth to protest, but found there was nothing to argue about. For some reason though, Aria seemed to get what Iroha meant when she said she had been wondering about the ending, and so did Iroha, apparently, by the way her lips seemed to grow into a knowing smirk.

Aria found she hated that silly but beautiful smirk on the other woman's face, so to wipe it off, she dove in for another kiss.

Maybe she would order that book, just to rub it into Iroha's face.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

Well, there you go. For now. :P

Thanks for reading, and now that I'm back, I think I can get back into FF like I used to.

AND OMG I PUBLISHED THIS BEFORE V-DAY AND I DIDN'T NOTICE.


End file.
